moonlight walk
by blacksatomi
Summary: Kagome goes for a walk one night and meets D from Vampire hunter D.D falls in love with Kagome.Better one inside.
1. meeting

IT all happened on a Moonlight Walk

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or Vampire Hunter D. I wish I did though. But Grace is mine

Summery: Kagome goes for a walk and ends up running into D. D ends up falling in love with Kagomebut Kagome is still in love with Inu-Yasha. What will D do, or will it work out.

blah is some one thinking I will say who in parentheses at the end of thought.

#blah# translation for Inu-Yasha's mumbled words after a sit command.

blah a sound

My first story so please be nice I am working on my writing skills so hopefully I will get better soon. Thanks.

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

"Inu-Yasha I'm going for a walk," said Kagome

"Not without someone else going with you you're not." said Inu-Yasha

"I'll be fine I won't go far ok I really need to think and be by myself."

"No way bitch, you are not going by you're self."

"dang it Inu-Yasha I said I would be fine so just **SIT!** (Bam) and stay."

"Mumph mumble mumble grumble" #Bitch I'll get you for that#

"Sango, Miroku. I'm going for a walk ok I'll come back later ok"

"Bye Kagome-chan"

"Bye Kagome-san"

A few minutes later with Kagome.

I wonder if Inu-Yasha is truly over Kikiyou like he said or if he was just lying. I wish I could find someone who could love me fore me and not who I was in a past life. (Kagome)

rustle rustle

"Who's there, Come out whoever you are"

Out stepped a man from behind the bushes. He was about a head taller than Kagome he was wearing a all black armor but it didn't come from the Sengoku Jida era. He had a hat with a big brim with a little pin on it he also had a cape and sword. Medium long brown wavy hair about to his shoulders. Pale white skin, and long finger nails. All in all he was gorgeous.

Kagome pulled out her arrows and aimed them at him. She was speechless he was beautiful.

Oh my gosh he is so beautiful(Kagome)

"W-W-Who are you and what are you doing" Stuttered Kagome

"............"

"I said who are you answer me"

The silent type of person(Kagome)

Hmm she is very beautiful I wonder what her name is(D)

"What is your name girl?"

"I will not answer any of your questions unless you answer some of mine"

"Fine, I am D. I am here because someone I was hunting opened a portal and told me that I could never get back"

"So your name is D then. Well D my name is Kagome nice to meet you. I would like to know if you are hunting for parts of the Shikon No Tama."

"I have no clue what you are talking about"

"I guess I believe you. You may come with me and join me and my group of friends and we will find a way to get you back home." Said Kagome as she lowered her bow.

Seems like she is a very feisty girl I guess I will find out soon enough(D)


	2. meeting the team

**_Moonlight Walk_**

Disclaimer: Don't own Vincent Valentine either rest of it on first chapter

Some characters may act differently than on the game or T.V show ok.

Grace may act mean to Inu but it is mostly because Grace treats him like her brother. She likes him as a brother.

_**Grace Talking**_

_**Vincent talking**_

blah the parasite on D's hand talking

**Chapter 2: Meeting the team**

Kagome and D are know on there way to meet with the Inu group. Kagome fills D with info on the group and also asks some more questions.

"Alright D. So how well can you use that sword of yours? That way I'll be able to tell how useful you will be in our battles." Said Kagome.

"....I am good with my sword so don't worry about me."

D is now walking behind Kagome checking out her long thin and shapely muscular legs that are not hidden underneath her school uniform.

She has a nice body very nicely toned good skin color. (D)

Also lots of fresh blood to perfect for good meal

No that will not happen, so be quite. (D)

Fine I know when I'm not wanted

"Now D when we get there I ask you to please not attack any one ok." Said Kagome

"Alright I promise."

"Oh and D if someone attacks you when we get there please try to dodge them and not attack I have a feeling Inu-Yasha will attack first ask questions later ok."

"I'll do my best to try and honor your request."

"My distant cousin Grace will be there to with her best Friend Vincent Valentine. You know Vincent really loves Grace but she doesn't know it she is a really smart person but some things she really does not get like love. I have always wanted to help him get her to fall in love wit him because I think they would be happy together. I hope everything in the future works out for her she has had a really rocky past life."

"You really care about your cousin don't you?"

"Yes we are really close even though we have only known each other for about six months. My mom's sister adopted her when Grace's mother and most of her family died. She is staying with us because my aunt is dying in the hospital so Grace will stay with us. She is 18, Vincent is 19, Sango is 22, Miroku is 24, I'm 16, and Shippo and Inu-Yasha I have no clue. Ok about 1 more minuet and we should be there."

As they get closer they can hear voices from the camp.

"What the hell is taking that bitch so long to get back?" Asked Inu-Yasha

"**_Don't you dare call my cousin a bitch you dirty mutt if you ever call her a bitch again I'll kick your ass"_**

I'm glad she sticks up for me I'm lucky to have her as my cousin (Kagome)

I swear if he calls her a bitch one more time I'll kick his ass. She has a really great cousin. (D)

"_**I would listen to her if I was you when she says something like that she is really serious about it especially when it comes to family"**_

"She couldn't kick my ass she is just a weak human" boasted Inu-Yasha

"_**Oh shit you should not have said that now you're really going to get it."**_

**BAM, SMACK, CRASH, POOOOOOW.**

As soon as Kagome and D walked into the camp what they saw caused Kagome to burst out laughing and D to smirk. Grace had Inu-Yasha in a head lock and pulling on one of his white ears while he was yelping and whining like a pup.

"HA HA HA HA Inu-Yasha you just got beat by a girl" laughed Miroku.

"Ya Inu-Yasha I didn't know you were so weak" teased Shippo.

"I'm not weak she cheated, Damn bitch"

"_**I'm not a bitch and I didn't cheat I beat you fare and square. Man you act like my little 13 year old brother"**_

"**_You know Grace I think your right"_**

After listening to the fight for a little longer Kagome and D step out from the forest and into the clearing, both still smirking.

"Every one stop fighting I have some one to introduce you to he will be joining our group" said Kagome

"What no way in hell is he going to join our group something does not smell right about him" said Inu

"He is joining no matter what you say. I trust him and I say let him join" said Kagome

"_**So Kagome who is he. He looks strong . What's his name and what is he"**_

"His name is D, and I don't know what he is" spoke Kagome

"I agree with Inu-Yasha on the something does not seem right about him. He doesn't have a good or evil aurora about him" Miroku whispered to Grace and Vincent.

"**_So what are you Mr.D?"_**

"I am half vampire half human, and my name is just D"

"Alright D this is Grace my cousin, Vincent Grace's friend, Miroku the perverted priest, San..." Kagome stops as she is interrupted by Miroku

"Hey I'm not perverted" wined Miroku

"Yes you are" complied Sango

"Now to finish the introductions. OK that is Sango the demon exterminator, Kirara Sango's fire cat, Inu-Yasha the Inu hanyou, and shippo the kitsune cub. Every one this is D" Finished Kagome

They all said hi to D besides Inu-Yasha who just went to sulk in a tree high of the ground.

"Don't worry about Inu-Yasha he is always like that." Said Sango

"And that is the whole group" spoke Kagome.


	3. The First Fight With D

Moonlight Walk

Disclaimer: On first chapter

NOTE: I thank every body for the reviews I really appreciate them a lot. I know you couldn't tell witch was Vincent or Grace. When I typed you could but when I uploaded it and it messed up and I wasn't able to fix it so I left it the way it was but I will fix it this chapter hopefully. On the second chapter the bold italics the person that is speaking is Grace then Vincent then Vincent again then Grace then Vincent then Grace then Vincent last just so you know who was talking. Hope you like and will try to update a lot but I'm just writing when I get an idea.

"_**BLAH" IS Vincent**_

"_**BLAH" IS GRACE**_

**Chapter 2: The First Fight With D**

"Sorry about Inu-Yasha D but he is Like that all the time with knew people" spoke Kagome

"_**So Kag's where did you meet him and how?" questioned Grace**_

"When I went for a walk I heard something and it was D he told me he was from somewhere else and could not get back so I asked him to join us and he said yes."

"**_Kag's not to be rude but man you are just way to trusting and sweet sometimes" said grace as she gave her cousin a hug._**

I wish she would hug me to but all she sees's me as is a friend. I wish I could tell her how I feel. Thought Vincent as he watched Grace hug Kagome.

AS Vincent was watching Grace Kagome was watching Vincent.

I wish that Grace would just wizen up and see that Vincent loves her but she's too stubborn to notice. She is to self conscious for her own good she is so beautiful. (Kagome)

Grace description:

Tall about 5'9" has long brown hair that goes to just above her knees with green streaks that is normally put in a tight braid with two strands framing her face. She is well built she isn't to skinny but not fat either. She has four piercing on her right ear and five on her left, she has an eyebrow piercing. A very lovely shade of dark green for the eye color. Pale but not to pale. Normally wears blacks or reds mostly black jeans that flare at the bottom but are sort of tight at the top and black or red long sleeve shirts or a turtle neck with a black trench coat if it is cold. She also carried with her a black back pack with dark red trimming, a gun holster around her hips, a twin swords attached to her hips and a glaive that she holds.

(Everyone should know what the others look like if not look on google for pictures of them and Vincent is from final fantasy 7 just so you know)

"This guy doesn't talk much does he Kagome?" asked Shippo

"No not very much Shippo" responded Kagome

"_**I think we should head out now the sooner we find the shards and beat Naraku the better for everyone in this time"**_

"_**You're right Vincent we probably should head out we have been here for a long while haven't we"**_

"I guess you're right I'll go get Inu-Yasha ok I'll be right back" said Kagome as she started to walk away into the forest to find the tree Inu-Yasha is sulking in. As soon as she found him she called to him.

"Inu-Yasha come down we are heading out now so hurry up."

When Inu-Yasha got back every one was packed p and ready to go.

Inu was in the lead. Second was Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Last was Vincent, Grace, and D

I wander what Kagome is talking about. Thought D as he stared at Kagome with longing Grace noticed his stare.

"_**You like my cousin don't you D"**_

"......"

"**_You know you can trust me I promise I won't tell her I swear"_**

".... I trust you but what about him" said D as he looked at Vincent.

"**_Vincent? He wont say anything ok I promise if he does he'll have me to deal with. Ok and having to deal with me and my bad moods is bad. I know you're not someone who talks too much but I would really like to get to know you as a friend better I mean I used to be just like you the quiet and intimidating type."_**

"**_Yah when I met her I couldn't get her to say one word but I kept on trying to get her to talk and finally she snapped the first words she said to me I quote is 'SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE'. It was funny she got really red in the face."_**

"Guess I could trust you guys.... Fine I guess I do like her. She is very beautiful and kind hearted and isn't afraid of me."

"**_You are right about her; she is very lovely and kind. I think I would rather have you go with her than Inu as much as I like him he doesn't treat her right with you some how I know you would treat her right."_**

Maybe I should play matchmaker for them. Or maybe I should leave them alone I was never good at playing match maker anyways. Something approaches. (Grace)

"**_Something is coming this way very fast" whispered grace but it was enough for Inu to hear and then Kagome announced._**

"Three jewel shards coming this way very fast." After she said that they all got prepared for battle. Inu got out tetsusaiga, Sango got out her boomerang, Miroku got his kazanna ready, Kagome stepped to the back of every one so she could get a good view of where the shards were as she got her bow out, while Grace and Vincent stood in front of Kagome. Vincent pulled his gun out, while grave got out her twin swords. D stood to the back and waited.

They should be able to beat this monster without my help but if they need my help I will go. (D)

"Everyone ready it's here" yelled Sango as the monster jumped out from the bushes. It looked like a giant armadillo demon. About 8" tall a light sandy brown color, and a long rat looking tail. As Kagome looked over the demon she spotted the three shards.

"Guys the shards are in the demons tail and hands." Shouted Kagome

Everyone went to attack it first Inu by slashing and hacking away at the demon's arms but only leaving little scrapes and cuts. Sango through her hiraikotsu at it but didn't even leave a scratch. Miroku was about to attack but the demon was getting really frustrated with them and first smacked away Inu with swing at him with his tail leaving a deep gash across hiss chest and throwing him into a tree. It then swung its tail at Sango and Miroku, hitting them barley but still throwing them a couple feet away and knocking them out.

"**_I wish they would of thought before they attacked it has body armor at the top we need a way to hit it's under side" said Grave to Vincent._**

Grace then attacked as soon as she saw an opening and sliced at its belly leaving a deep cut but not enough to damage because before she could continue she had to dodge a swipe from its massive claws. Vincent tried to shoot it a couple times but the demon blocked them with the top side of it's arms. This went on for a while before D thought that they needed his help so right when he saw an opening for the neck he ran up and sliced it's jugular and cutting of his head as it fell he remembered about hearing something about shards and cut off the tail and arms then pulling out the shards. He then went up to Kagome and gave her the shards. As their hands touched Kagome felt a shock. D let their hands touch longer then necessary. They didn't know but every one had seen the touch. Inu was fuming inside. He did not want that thing touching his Kagome.

If that bastered does not remove his hand from her soon I swear I'll kill his damn ass. (Inu)

"Thank you for getting the shards D" said Kagome as she put them with the other shards in the bottle that is around her neck.

"**_You're pretty good even if we didn't see too much of your fighting skills."_**

"Grace Vincent are you guys ok" asked Kagome.

"_**Yes we are fine go check on the others they need it more." Said Grace hiding her arm behind her back for she had a deep gash on her forearm. She didn't want her cousin to worry so she planed on cleaning and wrapping her own cut.**_

I wonder why she is hiding her arm behind her back. Wait is that blood. Whoa that is one deep gash I should help her clean that. (Vincent)

"Ok Grace you're right they do need my help more" said Kagome as she started to walk away.

When she was out of hearing range Vincent leaned towards Grace and whispered.

"_**I can help you clean that when we can get away if you want."**_

"**_Yes please that would help a lot thanks Vincent you're such a wonderful friend" said grace_**

"_**Hey Kags me and Vincent are going to clean up okay we'll be back later." Yelled Grace**_

"Ok see you guys later I'm going to check on Sango and Miroku now." Yelled back Kagome.

When Kagome got to Sango and Miroku she checked on them wrapped up their cuts and laid them in a more comfortable position and went to check on Inu.


	4. the argument by the lake

**_Moonlight Walk_**

Ok I am going to try out some new perspective styles so if it gets confusing with me switching through out chapters tell me and I'll try to stop but I am trying to find one that I am more comfortable with. And I noticed that I didn't tell you what Grace looks like if you guys want to know please tell me and I will describe her and put it in the story as a separate chapter. Oh and I forgot to mention as much as I love Vincent's metal claw arm he won't have it in this story cause it doesn't really work that well and I don't want to run into complications later on in the story if I come up with a good idea and the arm doesn't fit into it. The story might move slowly so please be patient with me. I am having a hard time writing right now cause my Great Grandma just had a heart attack and I'm really stressed out right now cause lately everything that could go wrong write now is.

Thank You to

Fornax

Angel-Demoness7

Nightwoman

FushigiYugiFan80

For reviewing my story it makes me really happy to know that people like my story.

"(Blah)" words in parenthesis in quotations are whispered.

Next chapter should be about Inu and Kag

**Chapter 4: The Argument by the Lake**

With Grace and Vincent

As Grace and Vincent are walking through the forest to a small little clearing with a small hot spring they are talking to each other.

"_**So Grace why did you hide your arm from Kag she could have helped you more than I could."**_

"**_I hid my arm from her because I didn't want to worry her more than necessary plus I am very capable of cleaning my own wounds and the others needed her help more than I did."_**

"**_Grace you know you shouldn't do that you could hurt yourself more by not telling somebody if it is really bad"_**

"**_Yes I know I could hurt myself but it won't happen if I need the help I will ask for it but till I need the help I'll do it on my own ok. End of discussion."_**

"**_Fine, fine we will end the discussion (For now)."_**

They soon got to the hot spring a little while later after chatting all the way there when they got there they cleaned and wrapped her wound and just sat and talked a while longer enjoying the others company.

"**_How are you feeling you've been looking kind of pale and tired as of late?"_**

"_**I'm ok just getting some really bad headaches I wish they would go away. So what do you plan on doing after this whole thing is over."**_

"**_I don't know probably go back to the way things were. You'll still hang out with me though wont you"_**

"**_Of course I will you are my best, best friend in the world. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't hang out with you"_**

"**_I'm glad you are my friends with you. So what do you plan on doing when this is over with do you plan on going to college."_**

"_**I'm going to get a small house to move into that isn't to far from the shrine. I don't plan on going to college just yet cause I don't know what I want to be. I'll just continue with my art and writing till I know what I want for a real job. I have enough money to last me for two lifetimes so if I don't want to go to college I won't have to but I have always wanted to go."**_

"**_You know Grace you could always move in with me I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind having a different kind of relationship than friends either. I really do like you a lot; actually I think I love you. I was wondering if we could try being boyfriend and girlfriend."_**

"_**I'm sorry but I can't it won't work"**_

"_**Why, why won't it work? I can't see any problems that would cause it not to work."**_

"**_It won't work because we are friends. Friends can't date friends it always turns out bad I've seen relationships like that turn out so bad and when friends date friends and if being boyfriend girlfriend doesn't work then it might completely destroy the friendship and I won't let that happen. I cherish our friendship to much to risk that."_**

"**_Grace nothing could rune our friendship not even a broken relationship. Our friendship is to strong and I wouldn't let that happen. I love you."_**

"_**Please stop. I don't want to hear it ok."**_

"_**No I won't stop just hear me out."**_

"_**GODAMIT I SAID STOP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT"**_

After that was said Grace ran of from the clearing and straight into another clearing but without the hot spring but full of lots of wildflowers. She runs to the center of the field and falls to her knees in the center of the clearing.

"**_Why, can't he understand it won't work, and I'm not willing to lose our friendship. I won't and I promised myself I would never fall in love so I wont get a broken heart."_**

Rustle Rustle crunch

"_**Great some one is coming wonder who it is. Shit I have to stop crying. Ok Grace suck it up you're being a cry baby."**_

Seconds after she stops crying in comes. (You will find out next chapter who it is so I don't spoil the next chapter and what happens in it)

With Vincent

"_**Why won't she understand that I love her I have for a while and I won't stop loving her? To me she is perfect and nothing could ruin our friendship. She won't even try out a relationship with me. I know she doesn't want to be hurt but she can't avoid relationships altogether. She just keeps running away and I'm getting really pissed off. Maybe I'll ask Kags for help.**_

**(TBC)**


	5. Kag and Inu's argument

_**Moonlight Walk**_

Thank you to the people who have reviewed again, I really appreciate it. And again sorry for not writing sooner but I have this huge school project called project quest and it is very time consuming and I haven't had very many good ideas.

**Chapter 5: Kag and Inu's argument**

Kagome had been walking through the forest for about ten minuets before she found Inuyasha. When she found him he was up a tree brooding again. As she got closer she heard him mumbling to himself but could not hear exactly what he was mumbling.

"Inuyasha "

"……."

"Inuyasha would you come down so I can check on your wounds."

"Feh no way bitch I don't need the help of a weak human girl like you."

"You better come down now or I swear I will use the S word"

"You wouldn't dare"

"I wouldn't would I. Well then watch me SIT"

**BAM**

Grumble grump #what the hell was that for#

"Now let me see your wounds"

"I don't have any now get off of me wench"

"Gosh dang it Inuyasha. Why is it that every time I try to help you, you just cuss me out and act like a spoiled child?"

"**ME ACTING LIKE THE SPOILED CHILD. YOUR'E THE ONE THAT ACTS LIKE THE SPOILED CHILD YOU ALWAYS COMPLAIN ABOUT ONE THING OR ANOTHER, AND YOU ALWAYS GET YOURE WAY. JUST LIKE WHEN YOU LET THAT FREAK JOIN OUR GROUP OR WHEN YOU LET THAT BITCH OF A COUSIN AND HER FLUNKY JOIN OUR GROUP."**

"**I DO NOT ALWAYS GET MY WAY AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY COUSIN A BITCH EVER AGAIN, AND D IS NOT A FREAK."**

"**HE IS A FREAK, YOURE COUSIN IS A BITCH, AND YOURE NOT GOOD FOR ANYTHING BUT BEING A SHARD DETECTOR.( Oh shit I didn't mean to say that ).** Kagome I'm sor..."

"**SIT"**

**BAM**

**Mumble mumph grump # Fuck that hurt#**

"**INUYASHA YOURE SO MEAN. I CAN'T BELIEV YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT."**

With saying that Kagome runs into the forest tears in her eyes, and without looking back. She runs for a while before she reaches a clearing she notices someone else is there.

"Grace what are you doing here?"

"_**Me? Oh umm I just wanted to go for a little walk get some fresh air. Why are you crying?"**_

With that Kagome breaks down crying and falls to her knees on the ground shaking with sobs. Grace runs over to her and wraps her arms around her rocking her and calming her with soothing words. After Kagome stops crying Grace starts to ask questions.

"_**Kags why are you crying? What happened?"**_

"I was trying to help Inuyasha by checking out his wounds and then he started yelling at me. He called you a bitch, Vincent your flunky, D a freak, and he told me I wasn't good for anything but being a shard detector."

"**_Why that little asshole I'm going to kill him. No one gets away with hurting my little cousin, and calling me and my friend's names."_**

"No please don't do that I know it was mean but he is our friend"

"_**Your right but I'm still gonna teach him a lesson about how to be nice to people and it will hurt a lot. But you know I just think he was jealous of D he probably thinks you like D. You know Inuyasha likes you whether it be as a friend, a love, or as a little sister he has to protect I don't know."**_

"Inuyasha doesn't like me as a love I know that no matter how much I wish he did I mean he still loves kikiyou. Hmm maybe I should just move on and find someone else to love."

"_**That's wonderful as long as it isn't that wolf Koga. I mean don't get me wrong he is really sweet but you could do so much better than him. Perhaps D would be a good choice."**_

"I don't know he seems kinda closed off to other people."

"_**Just give him a try. He probably just needs someone to help him be more social, and you're the perfect person for that. Plus he has a very nice aurora to him not evil."**_

"Alright I'll give it a shot."

"_**Good lets go back to the camp and get some rest it has been a tiring day for every one, and knowing Inuyasha he will have us up early in the morning to look for more shards **_

"Your right lets go."

(TBC)


End file.
